tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mana's Survivor Panama(Exile Island)
Survivor Panama(Exile Island) Winner: '''SOMATS '''Runner-Up: Justdontevictme Tribes: Casaya La Mina Gitanos 5/12- 5/26 Season Summury_____________________________ 16 contestants all arrived on one beach and were split up into two tribes Casaya and La Mina. They were told the first twist of the season. That these contestants would have to elect a captain that would have great power in this game. Flamelord and SOMATS where chose as captains of the two tribes and were given control over who would go to exile from the other tribe if there tribe came out victorious. Casaya wound up winning the first two immuinty challenges sending Flamelord and Hi12345 to Exile Island. The twist if you were on Exile Island you could not vote nor could you be voted out but you would be able to get a clue to the hidden immuinty idol. La Mina sent Ireks and Akomes out of the game.ThaMeowMeow decied to quit forcing the planned Tribal Swap to be a day early. Lemonsalsa, Ryan5676, Bwburke94, and albinok1ng wound up being the only people to change tribes. For the first time La Mina won a challenge and Flamelord elected Ryan5676 to go to Exile Island. Here Casaya unsure of when a merge was to come voted out Cnathaniel rather than LemonSalsa the only person elgible to be voted out from former La Mina. Casaya pulled ahead yet again winning 3/4 of the tribal immunity challenges. SOMATS then decied that it was time to send Hi12345 back to Exile Island and La Mina decied that BWburke94 had to leave. The tribes were then shocked to here that with 11 people left the game was going to flip again. Exile Island no longer makes you immune, and the tribes were merged. Then they learned they would be competing for 2 Immunty Neckleaces and they would face the infamous Double Tribal Council! There texty went home and so did BCl both were orginal Casaya members making it look like La Mina was about to begin a Pagnong. SOMATS won the next immunity challenge. It was there that flame thinking he ran the show lead a blindside for ryan who played his idol and ivan also thinking he was in danger played his idol. Both wasted it though as flame had enough votes to be sent out the door. Then Lemon won the next immunty challenge and a second La Mina blindside happened when Hi left the game. Just won the next immunity challenge and sent himself to exile as well. Then crazyness happened and the tight allaince that finally began to show turned around and sent ryan out of this game. When SOMATS won the next immunity Just found himself on the chopping block. Using the idol that he had in his pocket he having the majority of the votes sent ALBINO out of this game and here SOMATS found the idol on Exile Island! With Lemon winning the next immunity SOMATS was sure it was going to be his time to leave the game but the La Mina's had other plans... they voted out ivan so that SOMATS playing his idol would not get one of them blindsided. Then the final Four had a long hard challenge and once again SOMATS pulled out the win and the group sent Lemon out of the game once and for all. Finally SOMATS won the the final challenge and choose just to bring along with him. SOMATS won in a 4-1 jury vote as only 5 people on the jury voted in the deadline. Voting History SV= Self Vote N/V= Not Voted Returning Players Flamelord and Bwburke returned for China placing 17th and 8th, respectivly. Bclrockschamp returned for Guatemala - Vets Isle placing 12th. Ireks, Lemonsalsa, ivan1234, and albinok1ng all returned for Japan: Second Chances Category:Manalord's Surivor Series